Fall of an Empire (Free Join rp)
This role play is a successor to the Games Knights Play rp which was a D&D like trap created by the Game Master There are three spots open! Rules 1 each party member follows the directions of the "Entity" 2 Party skill are earned at level five 3 When the prologue is done. To avoid chaos everyone takes a turn to edit this page. if someone doesn't edit within 1 day or a day and a half, their turn will be skipped Participants Brudikai222 (The god of ramen and your host) Sonicsilva1 (A random guy who's rather dead inside) Trisell Chronos (The Trissel Strudel) Classes Samurai- Living in Fwan Shi, the samurai is always wielding the ,iconic Katana or a kanabo, (Japanese giant spiked club) An attack based class. High crits but with low defense. Party skill: Measure once, cut twice- a skill that boosts the party's critical damage dealing. Colonist- a ranged specialist, wielding a musket and a cutlass for close combat. this class' home country is New Mersia, Party skill: Aim at the heart- gives the party an accuracy boost Ninja- Travelers of Fwan Shi armed with a short sword or two daggers, The lowest attack points but the highest movement capabilities and attack speed. Party skill: Poison powder: afflicts the enemy with a poison status effect. Monk- As Chun- nan as there home, the monk is a healer class, This class is armed with claws, brass knuckles or with open fists. Party skill: Yin and Yang- Gives an attack, defense, movement speed and other buffs to their allies and debuffs the enemies' stats Viking- A Nordic class wielding a two handed axe. This class can use their environment as a weapon, picking up boulders, trees, pillars ect. as tools to crush anyone they come across. Slowest attack speed but the highest attack damage. Party skill: Rage- Gives the party a major attack boost Knight- Also from New Mersia the knight class is focused on defense, the tank of the team. Armed with a shield and sword Party skill: Rally- Gives the party a major defense boost Characters Axel Yu- a Samurai that was once part of Kwan Shi's army who left for a better life. He stole a Helios weapon to slow Kwan's reach and is now branded as a traitor. Asonja the Dragonhog - a lesser-known colonist with a ton of potential that is yet to be seen by the majority. He's an inventor and is always increasing his knowledge of Math, Physics, and Engineering. Nobody understands his level of knowledge, but they understand his level of work on a daily basis. Noctis of the Chozin Chisai - A mid-ranking Coreplex weilder: a monk of sorts from the Chisai Aethair near the Chozin village. Plot An emperor known as Kwan Shi has invaded the rest of Mobius. Sensing an unbalance an entity pulls a few people from their universes. Their memories and original abilities are replaced with one of several factions, Colonist, Samurai or ninja, Knights, Vikings , and Monks,. These chosen few must find weapons forged from a special metal known as Helios, and band together any resistance fighters they can and set the universe right again. Prologue Colonists You wake up to the smell of something burning. It compels you to sit up, as you do you see a hedgehog sitting on a rock with a sword resting on his lap. "You're awake, finally." The black-furred dragonhog started to wake up, his vision slightly blurred like he needed glasses to see clearly. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell...? What happened? Who're you?" "What the hell? I don't know. What happened? Kwan's army attacked is village and you're lucky I decided to save your life. Who am I? Axel Kir Yu, and who are you?" The hedgehog got up. "That was fast...sounds like you get this a lot," the dragonhog finally stands up all the way, but he was a bit unstable. "I'm...Asonja. I lived here or ...at least I did before this army group attacked or whatever." "I can guess as much. Can you walk?" "Yes, I can," He says as he attempts to take a step forward but instead flies sideways and lands flat on his face. "...Yeah on second thought..." "Tch." Axel grabbed Asonja by his shirt pulling him up. He was jolted back to his feet and this helped him somehow. "...Thanks. What's your plan?" "Nothing yet, I'll make it up as I go." He shoved a Musket into Asonja's hands. "Go through those bushes keep going straight when you see a water fall go straight in it! I'll join up with you there." "On it.." Asonja nods as he made his way through the bushes as instructed. Along the way, he made a makeshift bayonet-with a sharp rock and some twine to hold it in place-as a form of extra attack if he got ambushed and had no ammo. He began moving again with an unloaded musket in hand now. A few Hours later Asonja makes it to the area. He pulled back a stalk of bamboo, a large grass valley with a water fall to the north laid out before him. A large meteorite lays smoldering in the middle of it all. **now we can officially begin!** Knights You wake up to a meteor shower pounded the ground a few houses get hit as the screams of civilians ring in your ears. Vikings A Foreign ship washes up onto the shores of your village. A symbol of an Oni with a lotus coin in the background the ship comes into view. The locals surround the ship some with weapons drawn. "What is that vessel? Samurais Axel sit under a tree as a meteor soars across the sky. "More Helios, more wars, more lives lost...." He said to him self as he props himself up with his sword. "Better protect that meteor." The Samurai travels a few miles bits of trees and grass are on fire as he neared the landing of the meteorite. A large bamboo grove with a water fall to the far north laid before him. The meteorite's landing zone in the middle of it all, smoking and glowing. "The kami lead me here fore a reason." Axel pondered. "A hideout perhaps." "A hideout for those who protect the peace of our universe." A voice spoke to him. "Who's there? Axel put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Be calm warrior, I am one who you call, the kami." A blue orb circled aroud him. "There are some villages being attacked by Kwan's army. Go to them, help there survivors and bring them here. I Shall guide you all from there." The Orb flew through his body giving him knowledge on where to go, just who to save was to be answered. Ninjas You sit in a prison cell of your home town, Fwan Shi it is unknown to the other prisoners why but a guard walks up to your cell. "Lets go prisoner." Monks "Kwan's army is attacking! Get the women and children to safety! Any one who's willing to fight with me!" A person shouts. Soon smoke fills the air, the sound of flames crackling "Hey! GET UP, You're not dead yet!" A voice calls to you. "... What is this?" Noctis turned about: his quickened breath soon slowing down to maintain calm. "Safety?" He looked about for where everyone was. Village huts were set ablaze,by a few people on horse back as foot solders engage other monks in battle. A flag was raised that had a symbol of an Oni with a lotus coin in the background. A dark brown weasel wearing shaolin monk attire grabs Noctis by the collar of his shirt. "What are you doing standing around!" He then shoves a pair of iron knuckles into his chest. " Your arms aren't broken are they?!" Noctis looked at the iron knuckles, then back at the monk. "Right..." Noctis applied the knuckled to his hands: giving a bit of a scowl at the weapons on his fingers but sighing before walking toward the battle. Bodies of civilians laid on the ground with multiple stab wounds or limbs hacked off, as the chaos continued one warrior of the opposing forces, a mobian boar got off of his horse, the ground cracking bit under his weight. He pointed at Noctis as if challenging him. "Monk, you look like you'll give me a..... fair challenge. At least until the traitor gets here. Before we do battle in my homeland it is customary to state our names, I am Omoi Tsuyu. I am the club in Emperor Kwan's right hand. Your name young warrior?" Noctis delayed his answer. He looked over to the death, then back to the boar. "... I am not of your homeland," He replied lowly. "Eager to die then, can't blame you though your friends are probably waiting for you in the afterlife ." The boar reached behind his back pulling a giant club out and smashing it onto the ground with one hand. "I'll do you a mercy and kill you with one swing." The boar crouched into a sumo wrestler's stance. "Swing that club, and you'll live to regre it," Noctis waited. "You're on the short side of being intimidating!" Omoi swung the club upward letting it rest on his right shoulder. He then steped a few inches closer reared back and brought the club downwards. Noctis reached one hand out, letting it glide across the side of the club. He used his then to aim an upward leap just against the side of the club, and grind his other hand's iron knuckles into the boar's right eye socket. Omoi lets go of the club clutching his eye with both hands falling onto one knee. He wasn't screaming in pain, in fact he started laughing. " Cheap shot, going for my eye." Noctis promptly used this opportunity to lunge his other knuckled hand at the other eye. Omoi quickly caught Noctis' fist. "Nu uh uh, not letting you do that again." The boar stood up lifting Noctis off his feet as well. "I am one of the Eight Heads of Orochi. you can't beat me runt." Omoi let go of Noctis only to shoulder tackle him into the side of a wooden building splintering it. Noctis held his breath upon the impact, then slowly exhaled as he dealt with the shock of the ramming. "You keep telling me things that I don't care about. You are not memorable. You are already forgotten." Omoi bent down looking Noctis in the eyes. "The monks are the ones who will be forgotten, Just like your old leader Gao Li." The boar picked up his club and raised it with one hand. "Good bye Monk." "You are very mistaken about who I am," The meerkat pulled his leg upward, and while judging the position of the club, rammed his heel at it with intent to crack it in half. The Club splintered and became unusable. Omoi just let it go and sighed in frustration. " Another weapon gone, If only I still had the Oni's Hammer." The boar looked back at Noctis. "You're a good warrior after all, I thought the traitor was the only one to give me trouble. Continue you to sharpen you skill monks, I'd like to fight you again. Hopefully neither of us die before that day comes." Omoi turned his head over to his invasion force. "All hands fall back We killed enough of them today." A few members of the invading force fell to the ground. A Hedgehog wearing Kwan's army uniform and a straw hat stood behind him. "Leaving Omoi?" Noctis let his leg go limp for a moment as the boar talked on, but once he felt enough strength for the act, he struck once more: using the claws at his toes to cut at the other eye. He caught Omoi on the other eye, blood rushing from the cut. The boar used his oppisite arm to grab Noctis by the chin and slam him back down and a purplish glow circled around Omoi. "You don't know who your messing with Monk. I could have killed you 3 times over but decided to give you a chance to fight for your life. I'll admit you've earned it but don't make me regret wasting my time on you!" I have been touched by Helios and I'm far beyond your skills!" "But not mine." The hedgehog replied. "I'll deal with you soon enough traitor!" Omoi said walking away holding his bloody eye. Noctis pulled himself up from the ground, immediately approaching the hedgehog. "You know what caused this?" "I do not know what, but who." The hedgehog replied. " But it is not safe here anymore." He pointed to the south east. "Go through those bushes and keep on the path. You should see a bamboo grove about 10 elems, known as miles in your measurements. I will catch up to you soon and explain." The hedgehog said, walking over to the monk who woke Noctis up. Not knowing fully the nature of this individual, Noctis remained where he was, observing them. The hedgehog extended a hand to to Monk to help him up, the monk was reluctant at first but accepted his help. The two shared a small conversation for a while as the remaining monks tended to the injured or dead. The hedgehog bowed and turned around only to see Noctis still there. He sighed and walked back over. "I know its weird taking orders from someone you just met but we have to move NOW. There is no doubt Omoi is going to tell Kwan that I'm here, that means his army will be back with more than just a raid party." "Then I will be a lender," Noctis replied. "I will loan you twelve steps for every question you give me an answer to." "Alright. whats your first question?" The hedgehog said tightening the belt that held his sword. "Why am I in this circumstance where I am being referred to as 'monk'?" "You are in this circumstance because you apparently live here, and you haven't told Omoi your name so he refers to you as a monk. Now if you please take twelve steps this way. The hedgehog said walking. Noctis took the twelve steps. "I am not from this land... or world most-likely. Do you know what sent me here? I have no access to the higher abilities." The hedgehog sighed. "The Kami said he wiped their memories of their lives outside of this universe" He said to himself The hedgehog then turned to Noctis. "The Kami has told me about you, and I forbid to talk about it while in the presence of those who do live here. "Now come with me or be killed by Omoi, your original abilities do not work in this..... world and as I said before they will be back with more than a raid party" The hedgehog's tone got serious. "I believe we had an agreement," Noctis replied, before repeating. "Do you know what sent me here?" "An entity called The Kami by my people." The hedgehog replied. "There is a colonist and a viking waiting at the bamboo grove. You are the last one to arrive so hurry up." The hedgehog started walking. "So how about AS we walk you can ask question!" Noctis started the next twelve steps. "As long as you continue to answer them while we walk. Once I have no further questions, you should have little to worry about. What exactly has been changed in my abilities? If I have none of my previous skills, then it would stand to reason something else would replace it, such as with these knuckled." The entity has not shared that information with me. All I know that in order to protect the balance of my world he was supposed to temporarily erase your memories of your true home and replace them." The hedgehog said as he continued walking. "I'm sure I would have been so grateful," Noctis remarked sarcastically. "And to return to my actual life, I am needed to follow in this quest of yours?" "indeed." The hedgehog said. "Since we will be cooperating it is best to introduce ourselves. I am Axel" "Hello, Axel." "greetings Noctis." The two walked for a few miles Axel said stopping infront of a large wall of bamboo. "Welcome to the White Lotus safe house." Axel pulled back a stalk of bamboo, a large grass valley with a water fall to the north laid out before them. A large meteorite lays smoldering in the middle of it all **now we can officially begin!** Official Start Axel walked to the center of the valley and climbed on top of the meteor. "Gather round!" "I didn't tell you my name," Noctis replied. "True, but he did." Axel pointed to the sky and a blue light floated down. "Greeting souls of the outside. I go by many names, The Kami, God, Odin but you may call me Entity." "Why, am, I, here, Entity?" Noctis questioned directly. Asonja, standing slightly-more distant away from the group with his colonial wear stood with the musket strapped to his back. He said nothing and just listened. A viking walked up beside him just looking at the light. " Manners, Noctis." The Entity warned. "Someone upset the balance of the world I created, I brought you all from your homes of Chun-nan, New Mersia, and Midgard. to help set it right. All your homes were attack by Kwan's army at the same time, that should not have happened since Kwan's forces is never that large." The Entity said. "If its all the same to you we can begin somewhat of a counter attack. Axel please get on that will you?" Axel climbed back onto the meteorite wearing a black togi and hakama with a purple trim. "Before I begin, introductions are in order. I am Axel Kir Yu, former right hand of Kwan's empire and a head of Orochi." "When you say 'your homes' you mean Chun-nan, or whatever fictional home you made up for me?" Noctis further questioned. "Noctis it IS your real home, did Omoi cause you brain damage?." The entity floated in front of Noctis til he was in whispering distance. "As long as you are here you will not mention that you are from another universe any longer. These people have no idea worlds outside this one exists and I intend to keep it that way. Break this rule and I will erase your memory." "Moving on." Axel continued "I will share a bit about this meteor I'm standing on. This a metal known as Helios,it contains magical capabilities that we do not fully understand yet. we use it to enhance our weapons, armor and life expediencies. Kwan has used Helios to kick start this invasion although his forces are more skilled than I remember." "You're telling us this why," Asonja asked, inspecting his musket and polishing it, not paying much attention to the current situation. "Because it is an unbreakable metal, by regular weaponry anyway. Fortunately Helios takes time and a hell of a lot of money to give it shape. Kwan give his most advanced soldiers these weapons made from the metal. The Heads of Orochi a task force I was leader of that gave Kwan most of his victories will be a thorn in this resistance side until I can fit you each with a weapons of Helios of your own." Noctis looked at his brass knuckles then back to Axel. "For what price?" "Free." Axel replied. "I have an old friend in Hwarng-Shen who would do it with no charge. The only problem is that Hwan-Shen is under Kwan's control." Axel sat on top of the meteorite. "I will have to think of a plan to contact him. In the meantime get to know your comrades for they will have your back in the coming battles." Asonja slung the musket behind his back again, fixing his quills and hair in the process. His little horns were revealed for a moment before being hidden again in his mass of black/purple hair. "I'm guessing I'm more support-type than anything..Lightweight, strategist...to a degree anyway." Noctis just silently glanced between them all: folding his arms. The light floated right between Asonja's eyes dimming a bit. "Cmon Asonja you can do better than that." A brown bear with his left eye missing looked at Noctis with a half smile and extended a hand for a handshake. "Fafnir is me, English not first lan.-- la... speech, forgive me. Fafnir looks forward to working with you and colonist over there." Noctis slowly unfolded one arm and firmly shook the bear's hand. Asonja huffed and moved away from the light. "Ugh, just give me a bit of time before I can actually be of use to this group." Axel continued to sit on the meteor in a meditative stance until he opened his eyes. Noctis looked to Axel for a moment, but briefly took time to turn to Asonja and bluntly ask "What, are you?" "...That is a very deep question," Asonja responded back at Noctis. "How specific do you want me to be with my answer?" "That will have to wait." Axel said finally speaking. "I have step one of our plan." Axel got up and slid down the meteor. "Which is?" Noctis turned to Axel. "Two of us will be hiding in plain sight. Asonja and Fafnir no one Kwan trusts has seen either of you two yet so you will be the one who contacts my friend. Noctis and I will raise hell and get the guards' attention." Asonja raised his musket for a moment as if to ask a question. Axel just waved a wand at him allowing him to speak. "What am I supposed to do again," he asked. "Your English broke in the middle of that sentence and I am a bit concerned." (I skip my turn ~Trisell) (Yet you still activated my trap card) Axel just walked up to Asonja towering over him. "You.... go............find...........................the..................... blacksmith............ Jin-Lao " "You did not say that earlier," Asonja responds, "but now I know what to do." He looks back toward Noctis. "Okay, what were you asking?" "What you are." Noctis replied. "You have traces of something. Either way, it's not important at the moment. We have work to do." "You didn't let me finish before you started asking questions colonist." Axel replied. "Jin will most likely be in blacksmith's keep to the west side of the village when we get there you and Fafnir will pose as international traders. Once you two are in head to the keep quickly in the ensuing chaos Noctis and I will provide. Simple enough yes?" "That's not too bad," Asonja responded. He was still questioning about what "traces of something" that defines him, but he dismissed the thought. "Alright then, I guess I'm ready." "Let's get this over with..." Noctis sighed. "Come now, new friends take first step to make rebellion." Fafnir said picking up his axe. "Lead, Axel" "I'll be around as well to make sure things are going well. but only you four can hear my voice." The Entity said rising into the sky." The Ronin Who Kills "The group traveled for 3 hours til they reached a cliff side that overlooked a fishing village." The entity's voice sounded. "Must you really?" Axel asked eyeing the village, counting how many exits and guards. "It gets boring just watching I like to narrate things." The entity replied. "Tune the voice out if it distracts you." Noctis advised. "It takes a much more than that to distract me." Axel replied. "Asonja, Fafnir, I've found a cart both of you can use for your trader guise." He pointed to a dirt road, a wooden wagon laid therewith the word traders written in Kanji. "Man, I sure hope I don't look like a sorry sack of hooligans for traders..." Asonja protests. ...But then he was turned into a sorry sack of hooligans for traders. "...I ADVISED AGAINST THIS, WHY IS THIS OKAY?!" He shouts up at the clouds like the crazy and sorry sack of hooligans he was. Axel then grabbed Asonja by his lower jaw. "Shut up. If we are found before the plan begins I'll kill you and the guards!" He then let go "Now please Fafnir grab the cart and start pulling, Asonja you do the talking. Noctis follow my lead once they get further into the village." "Right..." Noctis sighed. "Awaiting." Fafnir picked up the handles of the cart and started hauling it to the gates. Asonja thought of the perfect thing to say to the guards once the cart pulls up; what's the most needed resource in this town? He needed some clues to come up with the best strategy. "Halt!" A guard walked up to the cart, hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked at the cart then to Asonja. "International traders hm, what are you selling?" "We sell exotic fish and bring some of yours back to mother land." Fafnir said. stealing Asonja's spot light. "Alright you may pass, watch out for Lee Bafoug he's a dirty thief that frequents the fishing area." The guard stepped out of the way. "Fafnir and Asonja walked the docks until they heard clanging of hammers onto an anvil." The entity narrated. "And that is our cue Noctis; try not to die." Axel said getting up and unsheathing his katana. Noctis started toward the sound of the hammering. "Well, that's what I get for being too slow," Asonja shrugged off Fafnir's stolen spotlight. He too walked toward the hammering of the anvil. Axel walked calmly to the front gates of where the guard Asonja and Fafnir met moments before. "Halt!" The guard commanded but Axel kept walking "STOP MOVING!" The guard said unsheathing his blade. "I guess the uniform gives uniform a sense of power." Axel replied. "Wait.. Axel! By the Kami HEY THE TRAI--- AHK" The guard's voice was silenced as Axel stabbed him in his chest. "Sorry but your not the one to announce that I'm here." Axel pushed his blade in deeper then started to rake his sword down the guard's body splitting him in two. After the deed was done Axel walked into the village like nothing happened. "Shen what did you---Kami help us, what the hell.! WE HAVE A DEAD GUARD! ALARM GONGS NOW!" An archer screamed in panic. Gongs throughout the village sounded. "Was that man your enemy?" Noctis called to Axel as he approached the blacksmith. "Just a random guard who knew of my unfavorable legacy." Axel said as he stood in the crossroads of the fishing docks, guards surrounding him. "Raising hell remember. He was means to an end." "That is not a healthy mindset." Noctis began by gripping the hammer of the blacksmith. The blacksmith yanked their arm back and swiftly clocked Noctis over the head with the hammer. "You don't grab a person's tools!" The voice was feminine. "A female blacksmith," Asonja crossed his arms, nodding his head. "That is quite an achievement." Noctis caught the hammer at the blunt end. "Believe me, this is not a plesant experience." He shoved back the hammer, aiming to stun the blacksmith on the forehead with it. The hammer hit the blacksmith's forehead. She held her head for a few seconds huffing in anger. "If ya need me to fix something then wait in line, I'm swamped right now." She picked up her hammer off the ground and began hammering again. "Axel, what are we doing? None of these people are hostile." Noctis sighed out. "Exactly," Asonja responds, agreeing with Noctis. "What's the point of all this?" Axel just shouldered his way past Noctis dripping with blood. "To end Kwan and to return you home. Isn't that what you want, to go home? In order to do that we have to make you a weapon of Helios so that you don't die when Omoi fights you again." He turned his attention to the blacksmith. "Jin." "I said I'm Busy!" The blacksmith said turning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "As I live and breath, Axel! Its good to not see you six feet under." She then looked at Noctis, Asonja and Fafnir. This is the scrappy resistance you told me about?" "Only 5 percent of it." Axel replied. Category:Brudikai222's Works